


I never should have let them dance.

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obitine, because qui totally noticed obitine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: Qui-Gon knows he never should have let them dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind after hearing the waltz reprise of Learn To Do It from Anastasia. I will probably do a better one shot on it later but for now here is a little drabble.

_It’s one two three and suddenly I see it at a glance._

I was watching as my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and the young Duchess Satine Kryze began to dance. Apparently she had to keep up her dancing skills. Insisting it would be quite the scandal if she returned and couldn’t dance at all. Though I suspect they simply wanted an excuse to be close to one another. It only takes a glance to see those two are completely in love with one another.

_She’s radiant, and confident, they’re born to take this chance._

Despite the fact that all of them looked worse for wear she was still radiant as she danced with Obi-Wan, still with the aura of confidence she gave off everywhere she went. It doesn’t take the Force to see they are meant for one another. They seem to simply fit together. It is as if they were born just for this. As if they were born for each other.

_I taught him well, I planned it all, I just forgot romance._

I taught him well, I do not doubt that. I planned everything about this mission, every fail safe, everything. Except for one. I forgot romance.

_Qui, how could you do this? How will we get through this?_

How could I have failed to see something so obvious? Obi-Wan seemed to be in it deep- scratch that- both of them were. But how would Obi-Wan fair? He might stay, in which case I may never see him again. However, if we leave, there is no doubt he will be completely heartbroken. How will we possibly get through this? How had I missed them falling in love?

_I never should have let them dance._

I should have told the Duchess no. That we were not in a dance class, we were running from insurgents. Still… Obi-Wan does look very happy right now…

Perhaps my anxieties could wait.


End file.
